remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Asteroid
Not to be confused with Meteo, a level sometimes known as the Asteroid Belt or Asteroid Field. Asteroid (Japanese: アステロイド Asteroid), also known as the Asteroid Belt or the Asteroid Field (Japanese: アステロイド・フィールド Asteroid Field), is the name of two stages in the original Star Fox. Andross is trying to set up a base here. In Games ''Star Fox/DS In ''Star Fox and its remake Star Fox DS, known simply as the Asteroid Field, there are two asteroid fields near Corneria. Star Fox will need to fly through the hazards and enemy ships and neutralize the Rock Crusher before it clears the asteroids and creates an easy invasion capable flight path for the Venom armies. It is the second stage on both level 1 and level 3. The boss of the stage on level 1 is Rock Crusher, and the boss of the stage on level 3 is Blade Barrier. In the level 1 stage, the player can go to the Black Hole by destroying a golden asteroid in the middle of a rotating line of asteroids, and then passing through the center where the golden asteroid was. This must be done three times. Then, an asteroid with a face will appear, and destroying this leaves a portal behind that warps the player to the Black Hole. In the level 3 stage, the player can to go to Out of This Dimension by destroying the second giant asteroid which appears (it is on the right side of the screen). After destroying it, an egg shoots out and hatches into a bird, and the player must fly their ship directly into the bird to warp to Out of this Dimension. ''Asteroid Field :"''There are two asteroid fields, consisting of thousands of small planetoids, surrounding Corneria. These swarming chances of rocks form a dangerous natural barrier to invasion of the planet, as they must be carefully navigated through. However, Andross has developed a powerful new battleship, known as the Rock Crusher, which is capable of reducing planetoids to cosmic dust. It is up to the Star Fox Team to destroy these Rock Crushers before they can clear the way for Andross's main battle armada." :—Star Fox 1993; Instruction Booklet ''Star Fox Pentalogy'' Asteroid reappeared in Star Fox Pentalogy. It is second stage in Star Fox Zero. It is a combination of two stages in level 1 and level 3 and two paths lead to the Space Armada and Fichina and secret paths to the Black Hole and Out of This Dimension. The two bosses are Rock Crusher on the road to the Space Armada, and the Blade Barrier on the road to Fichina. ''Mission 2: Asteroid Field: Into the Asteroid Field S - Mission 4. Asteroid Field - Perilous Expanse; Treacherous Course '''Vehicle:' Arwing Type: All-Range Mode Boss: Cosmic Dodora (Great Fox) Asteroid appears in two satellite stages of Star Fox 64 3D: Asteroid Field and Great Fox. The two different versions are both available by an alternate route. During both levels, the Great Fox must cross through the belt without losing all of its health, in which the player must prevent from happening by shooting meteorites and any enemies they encounter. ''S - Mission 7. Great Fox - Assault Carrier; En-Route Anomaly'' In Great Fox, the level is the same as Asteroid Belt, except a stronger form of the Monarch Dodora called the Cosmic Dodora makes an appearance as a boss; it can be defeated the same way as on Fortuna, however this time the Great Fox can damage it with its laser if it's in the line of fire. Trivia Category:Locations Category:Lylat System Category:Space